chemin fleur
by Reveire
Summary: Que los besos no juran alegrías y las flores no son otra cosa que el símbolo de la muerte.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Pareja:** Ayato/Touka.

 **Notas:** El "cuerpo" del escrito era diferente pero FF me lo modificó todo...y bueno. La verdad es que ahora no me gusta como quedó el shot, dah. Igual, esto va para **Misari** , a quien le debo amor y regalos, pero quiero darle esto antes de otras cosillas más que hace tiempo le prometo. Lamento que tengas que recibir esto, Misari-chan, y te quiero (siempre se te quiere).

* * *

«Amar es como morir lentamente».

 _Stephen King_

* * *

 **Chemin Fleur**

 _(Camino de flores)_

* * *

Ella.

Sus dos manos son como trapos mojados en agua mugre. Lo sabe porque las ha tocado disimuladamente cada noche y las besa en sus sueños. No sabe, en su mente infantil, que enamorarse le es tan fácil como saborear la carne entre sus labios. No sabe que la hermandad enternecedora de ambos es un universo infinito que le impide permitirse mirarla con amor.

Sabe que el cariño está en cada verso y en cada llovizna, y que la expresión afligida de ella es tan hermosa como lo es una nube gris en medio del cielo primaveral. De repente en medio de una infancia fácil de olvidar se sumerge en sus propios latidos veloces de su corazón cuando la ve tan bonita y tan lejana.

Ella, no él.

El camino de flores es tan espinoso que corre sobre él con los pies desnudos y llega hasta la entrada con los pies sangrando. Y le gusta, mucho. Porque entonces las manos mojadas de ella lo tocarán y él sentirá entonces un dolor tan electrizante que se enamorará más. (Ignora dentro de él los gritos de auxilio de su propia cordura). Es entonces cuando nota que el tiempo avanza tan rápido y cruel que Touka es tan hermosa como una espina vertebral perfectamente. Y ésas son las más fáciles de quebrar, piensa.

 _;_

 _(¿Qué harías si devoro_

 _tus alegrías ajenas_

 _y las convierto en mi propiedad?)_

 ** _;_**

Aprende con el paso de los segundos tortuosos que el amor no es tan bonito como él siempre imaginó. Porque el amor es añoranza, y la añoranza es la tortura. En una noche de estrellas dulces, mientras su padre descansa bajo un trozo de tierra, llega a la conclusión de que quiere ser notado por ella, por su tonta (hermosa) hermana (añoranza). Descubre el pequeño mocoso en su vida que la naturaleza de él es monstruosa y cruel, y como aprendió una vez a querer las cosas por su fealdad no le importa ser de esta forma. Piensa, en sí, que a Touka tampoco. Porque ambos son uno mismo y su mirar es tan podrido como los de un perro muerto.

En esa noche de estrellas sonríe porque por fin probará los besos de Touka, y el universo en todo su esplendor se romperá para dar paso al infierno de lo inhumano.

Eso es estar enamorado, piensa.

(Hoy es una preciosa

Mañana de sol resplandeciente

En la que te besaría mil veces

O siete

O veinte o simplemente no lo haría)

.

(Tus piernas son tan bonitas

Que quiero romperlas)

Ella y él.

(es lo que desea).

Desde aquí Touka siente sobre ella, cada noche y cada atardecer, a un monstruo silencioso que se trepa por su cama

( _taptaptaptaptap,_ se escucha arrastrarse por el suelo de madera)

y acaricia con sus manos rasposas sus piernas lastimadas. Soltaría un grito de horror pero la imagen de él sollozando por amor le hace maldecir su propia existencia y lo abraza sin saber que así lo enamora más. Sin embargo, Touka sabe que Ayato siempre la vio con ojos curiosos, porque él tiene un concepto equívoco de la belleza.

(no te enamores de lo que no tiene vida, Ayato).

Entonces el universo asqueroso regresa y Touka se dedica a ir y venir por el camino de rosas azules, mientras que Ayato se queda en la punta final de éste. Piensa cada noche catastrófica que la añoranza podrida crece tanto como su hambre abismal. Quiebra un hueso por noche y los cuenta hasta llegar a ciento tres.

Entonces, canten los dioses:

 _ **;**_

 _(Ella es un ave y mariposa hermosa,_

 _Que busca la belleza absoluta_

 _Y se enamora de dioses tuertos que usan parches)_

 ** _;_**

 _(taptaptaptaptap,_ se escucha en los pasillos oscuros de la casa)

Touka puede oler entre las sábanas mojadas la desesperación de Ayato que se asoma por la puerta del armario y la acosa desde la otra punta de la habitación. Y llora, destruida, porque lamenta el hecho de que su temor más grande, es el amor de su hermano por ella.

Ella.

Ella.

Ella.

Él.

(Me destruyo

Me repugno

Me lastimo

Me temo

Me detesto).

(Qué bonita eres

Qué deliciosa eres

Qué frágil eres

Qué patética eres

Qué egoísta eres).

Entonces, una mañana nublada, se asoman por debajo de la cama los ojos de _su otra mitad_ , y éstos están más enamorados que nunca. (¿A dónde van, Kaneki, los temores que nosotros dos cosechamos el día en que te marchaste?). Toma el mocoso abandonado en el odio propio los tobillos de ella y muerde la piel jugosa al punto en que el placer es otra cosa.

Desea, en lo más profundo de su ser, verla cubierta de sudor jadeando su nombre, para besarlo y adorarlo como a nadie; y en las mañanas tempranas despertar ella entre sueños soñados mientras lo abraza y le canta cuanto lo ama.

Pero no será así porque

(ella ama a un rey tuerto)

el universo entre ellos se expande.

Entonces, dioses, estas son las verdaderas palabras que anuncian la muerte:

–Te quiero.

(Pero tú no me quieres).

La mira.

La mira y en sus ojos hambrientos descubre la verdad absoluta del universo: su añoranza jamás se irá.

De repente, la naturaleza de él es más salvaje que nunca y

 _(taptaptaptaptaptap,_ se escucha en su pecho).

solo se convierte en un monstruo resentido que se cansa de esperar y que repudia a todo lo vivo. Detesta a los humanos insignificantes y se lamenta por jamás haber sido protegido. Patea las flores durante el camino (ahora que lo pienso… ¿A dónde lleva tal camino de flores que solo conocen ellos dos? ¿Será acaso la senda que solo sirve para llegar hasta la tumba de su hermandad?) y se vuelve una sombra que la acosa por las noches.

( _taptaptaptaptap)._

De repente...de repente...

 _ **;**_

 _(Hay un monstruo_

 _...Debajo de mi cama_

 _Y me traga lentamente)_

 ** _;_**

–…yato…

 _(Dios por favor detente_

 _Detente no me quieras_

 _Deja mis pulmones en paz_

 _Déjame respirar libremente_

 _Dios mío, perdón por no quererte_

 _Deja mi corazón, no te lo devores_

 _Deja mis estrellas y suéltame en el universo)_

Ayato se la devora en lugar de amarla con todo el cariño que rebalsa

Y le muerde las carnes, y le muele los sollozos

Y aplasta divertidamente su corazón de cereza

 _;_

(¡Ja, ja, ja!)

;

¡Si al final,

El verdadero culpable

Es el que no corresponde al amor inocente!

¡Es culpa de ella por no quererlo!

–…A-ayato. Perdóname por…

Él suelta una carcajada, y en la boca negra, tiene sollozos callados por el hambre en la ciudad.

Lo último que ella siente son sus manos arrancando cada músculo y hueso, quebrándole las alas y lastimándole las heridas viejas. Pero siempre siendo besada, él siempre está besándola cuando ella no lo ama.

( _…perdóname por no protegerte. Perdona a tu hermana por ser tan inútil_ ).

El monstruo no escucha: está muy ocupado con las manos de trapo. Le regala ciento tres minutos de tortura deliciosa para que así ella sienta físicamente el dolor de la soledad irremediable. Porque sí ¡Sí! Touka siempre llega, feliz, porque aprende el significado de querer lejos, lejos del camino de flores.

– ¡Te quiero! –Exclama sonriendo arrancando sus brazos y sus cabellos, transformándola en un cadáver esquelético– ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

(Dios mío perdóname hermana por asesinarte pero tu jamás me protegiste y siempre lloro, lloro solo. SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO. Ésta es mi desesperación, tan deliciosa como tus sonrisas en la tarde de lluvia).

La asesina, y llora junto a ella. Amar es como alimentarse del cariño roto de un ave como Touka. Los gritos de ella le parten el rastro pequeño de cordura que le queda; pero le sigue devorando los órganos.

(aunque ella ya está muerta).

¡Es su culpa por no quererlo!

¡Es su culpa por no quererlo!

.

 _Apriétame las manos_

 _Júrame palabras amorosas_

 _Quítame la vida amablemente como tú lo eres_

 _Y… regálame los sueños que nunca soñé ni soñaré_

 _Ésta es, hermana, mi más tierna y rota canción de amor_

 _._

 _._


End file.
